


Bunny and Bear

by Minos_TT



Series: 王様クリニック [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	Bunny and Bear

File 1 Bunny and Bear

“脱鞋。”村上命令道，指了指门口的鞋架。

堵在门口的两个身影挪动了一下，稍矮的那个艰难地蹲下身，帮同伴脱下脏兮兮的靴子，然后把自己的帆布鞋踢开，两人互相搀扶着走进诊室，虽然隔着两米远，村上仍能闻到浓烈的血腥气，腐烂的臭味让他不自觉地皱了皱鼻子。

“这是怎么了？你们刚杀了一头牛？”村上调侃道，把翘在办公桌上的腿放下，透过深色的墨镜镜片，他注意到高个子的来客用手紧紧捂住腹部，每走一步都好像承受了极大的痛苦，光是从门口走到诊疗床就花了整整五分钟。

“我们是被杀的那头牛。”稍矮的男子回答，声音沙沙的，像是许久没说过话的样子。

村上噗嗤一声笑了出来，就凭这句话，他决定今天的诊疗费打九折。

“把上衣脱了。”村上站起来，胸前的金链子互相撞击，发出清脆的响声，缀着亮片的上衣在惨白的光线下显得更刺眼了，靠在诊疗床上的男子发出一声沉闷的呻吟，不知是疼得还是被村上那身衣服晃的。

“喂，听到没，把上衣脱了。”小个子说，他的口气凶巴巴的，但手上的动作却很温柔，小心翼翼地帮受伤的同伴脱下防水外套和贴身T恤，村上注意到本该是白色的T恤已经脏得看不出原来的颜色，腹部还有一大块血迹，湿润的光泽告诉他这倒霉蛋的伤口还在流血。

村上戴上手套，毫不留情地撕开了那人腹部的绷带，绷带下是一条狰狞的伤口，歪斜地横在小腹，伤口呈锯齿状，像是被什么粗糙的东西割伤的，从皮肉被拉扯的样子来看，村上猜测凶器应该是被磨尖的餐叉一类的玩意儿。

“这家伙怎么看都不像医生，你不是想干死我吧？”受伤的男子在疼得抽气的空隙断断续续地说，他的声音很低，村上几乎能感到他胸腔的震动。

“我要是想干死你早就自己动手了。”小个子翻了个白眼，伸手接过了染血的绷带。

“先生们，打情骂俏麻烦找个没人的地方。”村上说，按了按伤口周围外翻的皮肤，“没什么大事，只是缝线裂了，重新缝上就是。”

“谁他妈跟他打情骂俏！”躺在诊疗床上的男子咬牙切齿地说，做了个吐口水的表情，“嘶——疼！”

村上把针筒一扔，再次确认了肌肉外翻的程度，从裤袋里掏出一个缝合包，抽出几根手术线，手脚麻利地缝合起来。刚才被扔掉的针筒是从胸前口袋抽出来的，他还戴着那副可笑的墨镜，让人不禁怀疑他能否找到正确的缝合位置。

“打个局部麻醉有必要这么一惊一乍嘛。”村上一脸嫌弃，“亏你还长得一张帅哥脸，真是浪费了。”

“他一向这么娘娘腔，给你添麻烦了。”小个子故意装出抱歉的样子，嘴角的笑意却怎么都藏不住。

“哪里的话，帮Yasu的忙怎么会麻烦。”村上甜甜地回答，被称作Yasu的小个子，安田章大，也回以灿烂的微笑，他们就像是在说客套话的好朋友，全然不顾诊疗床上躺着的大个子。

哦，这么说也不对，村上虽看着安田，缝合的动作却一点都没停，不仅如此，缝合的针脚十分整齐，比起缝合一个人撕裂的腹部，他更像在给一块手帕镶边。

“安田你这混蛋……！”

“别像个姑娘那样嘀嘀咕咕的了。”村上扯断了线头，几分钟前还在不断淌血的伤口已经被完美缝合在了一起，“这就成了，你用不着再拽着自己的肠子了。”

“他那个养尊处优的脾气哪会自己动手？还不都是我拽。”安田顺着村上的玩笑话说了下去，这是村上喜欢他的地方，安田跑火车的能力有时候连村上都自愧不如。

“你给自己养了个小白脸？”村上脱下染血的手套，挑起一根眉毛，由于大半张脸都被墨镜遮挡的缘故，调侃的表情看上去十分可笑。

“我还没疯到那个程度。”安田低头看了看男子的腹部，确定那道裂痕不再流血了，几不可闻地舒了口气，“King的手艺还是那么好，多谢了。”

“本店的宗旨一向是信赖与实绩。”

“呸。”躺着的男子毫不留情地嘘了一声，这次不用村上动手，安田一个手肘打在了那人的后颈，男子闷哼一声，失去了意识。

村上拿起办公桌上的计算器，噼里啪啦地打了一串数字，然后递给安田。

“他需要消炎药和破伤风针，算上手续费，一共是这个价，看在你的份上我已经打了九折了。”

安田皱起眉，数了两遍数字后的零，他知道王様クリニック一向收费昂贵，但没想到只是简单的缝合就得花费普通上班族一年的工资。倒不是说安田没这个钱，但他的钱都是搏命赚来的，而面前这个打扮成说唱歌手的家伙只消动动手指就能日进斗金，还是让他有些吃味。

早知如此，当年不该研究怎么做炸弹，应该去学医的。

“我明白了。”安田把计算器重新递了回去，“还是老样子，先用比特币支付60%定金？”

村上点点头，安田便掏出手机操作起来。他的手机是自己组装的，机壳是粉色的，印有草莓和年糕的图案，意外地与他十分相配。

“好了。”安田说，扭过头看了看蜷缩在诊疗床上的倒霉蛋，紧皱着的眉毛舒展了一些，凶狠的表情也放松下来，村上极少见到他这幅表情。

“这伤口不像是专业杀手干的，监狱？”

“你猜得准，是这家伙自己割开的，用一把磨尖的塑料餐刀。”安田回答，啧了啧嘴，他是个老烟枪，几小时不抽烟就憋得慌，总觉得嘴里少了些什么。

“哟，还挺有种，怎么刚才叫得像个第一次上床的处女？”村上从办公桌抽屉里掏出一罐薄荷糖，倒出两颗，“来点这个？”

“我已经告诉过你了，他就是个娘娘腔。”安田接过薄荷糖，指甲盖大的糖果表面裹满了白色的糖霜，浓烈的薄荷气味有人呛人，小个子皱起脖子，最终还是把糖果放到了嘴里。尽管不喜欢薄荷味，但嘴巴没事干更令人无法忍受。

村上低低笑了起来，不知是在笑谁。

“对了，你能搞到假护照吗？”安田突然问，打破了诊室中沉闷的空气。

“这可难倒我了，不过门口那个小气鬼大概有办法。”村上偏过头，示意诊室外的二宫。安田顺着他的目光看过去，二宫正将腿翘在接待柜台上玩PSP，向后仰的姿势与村上一开始窝在办公椅里的样子如出一辙。

似乎是感到了安田的视线，二宫抬起头来，只见安田和村上都盯着自己，村上的嘴唇蠕动着，像是在对安田说着些什么。尽管戴着耳机，二宫听不见村上的话，但以他的经验，肯定不是什么好事。二宫和也一向是个有话直说的坦荡汉子，因此他冷静地按下了暂停，向村上竖了个中指。

村上丝毫不为所动，反而向二宫抛了个飞吻。其实他本来还想抛个媚眼，但考虑到自己戴着墨镜，别人无法看见他的眼睛，也就不去做那些无用功了。

“Nino伪造的护照从没出过问题。”村上保证道，“当然啦，找他干活要做好大出血的准备。”

就好像找你干活不需要似的，安田在心里吐槽。

“这帅哥需要在这儿观察一夜，你可以在这儿等他。我去给你弄点咖啡。”村上边说边往门口走，“哦对了，顺便问一句，这帅哥叫什么名字？Nino喜欢用别人名字的变形词取假名。”

安田咽下口中的糖果，薄荷的回味有点发苦，他吐了吐舌头，还是香烟更适合他。

“大仓忠义。”小个子最后说。

“……就是你一直挂在嘴边的那个窝囊废狙击手？”

安田不记得自己骂过大仓是个窝囊废，不过他可没兴趣跟村上斗嘴，权衡之下，点头是最好的选择。

“我就知道你对他有意思！”村上兴奋地说，快步走向二宫，一把扯下后者的耳机，“喂，我就说安田对那个狙击手有意思，愿赌服输，一个月的咖啡！”

安田痛苦地捂住了眼睛。

============================================

如果有人问大仓为什么会成为狙击手，他一定会回答因为怕疼。这是句真话，每次看到从战场上被抬下来的战友，烧得焦黑的腿和缺了一截的手臂，每次都让大仓的胃一阵翻天覆地。因此，大仓虽长得人高马大，却甘愿成为队伍后方的狙击手，沉重的机枪成了他最好的屏障。

如此怕疼的大仓，此刻却经历着人生中前所未有的痛苦。腹部火辣辣的，伤口周围的皮肉被强行缝合在一起，皮肤下的血管跳动着，就连呼吸都疼痛不已。

早知道这么疼，还不如挨一枪来得痛快，大仓在心里咒骂道，但却无论如何都发不出声音。

有什么东西碰了碰他的嘴唇，清凉的液体滋润了干涸的喉咙，大仓像好不容易找到绿洲的旅人，几口就将送到嘴边的水喝了个干净，似乎还觉得不够，他不满地哼了一声。

“真是少爷脾气。”安田自言自语地嘟囔了一句，又倒了杯温水，再次送到大仓嘴边。

安田租下的房间不大，位于一栋公寓的底层，毗邻洗衣房，不但阴暗潮湿，噪音还特别大。不过这也不能怪他，要知道在短短一天内找到落脚点本就不易，何况他还拖着一个浑身是血的大个子。幸好大仓被烧糊涂了，洗衣机运转的噪音也吵不醒他，而安田本就睡得少，加上又要费心照顾大仓，震耳欲聋的声音反而成了天然的闹钟。

大仓很快又喝完了一杯，安田伸手抹去了他嘴角的水渍，又探了探汗湿的额头，确定烧已经退了大半，暗暗松了口气。

安田和大仓是老交情了，算不上朋友，称之为冤家可能更合适。安田是个炸弹惯犯，大仓当兵的时候曾经吃过不少亏，最后一次见面还是大仓所在的特遣队的一次抓捕行动，由于种种巧合，安田有幸成为了第一个在大仓枪口下全身而退的家伙，那次灾难性的碰面以三百发狙击枪子弹和一栋被炸毁的公寓楼告终。

安田这次遇见大仓纯属巧合。他刚干完一票，正打算休息一阵，好好享受一下生活，结果在一条脏兮兮的巷子里发现了因失血过多而奄奄一息的大仓。安田一向不是个爱管闲事的，但那天不知为何突然升起没来由的怜悯之情，也许是喝多了酒，总之安田走上前去踢了踢横在巷子中央的大个子，没想到那人命还挺大，肚子开了道口子都没死透。更巧的是，这倒霉蛋竟然就是曾经追捕过自己的大仓，安田考虑了足足半分钟，最终还是取消了去冲绳的船票。

浮潜只能等明年了，安田不无遗憾地想，努力不去深究自己为什么要救大仓这个冤家。

被安田念叨着的大仓在单人床上蠕动了一下，艰难地睁开了眼睛，许久未见阳光的眼睛很敏感，卧室内昏暗的光线也让他经不住眯起了眼。大仓用力眨了眨干涩的眼睛，一个人影凑了过来，一片模糊中，他只能看见来人金色的头发，像夏日最灿烂的阳光。

“醒了？我以为你会这么睡死过去呢。”人影说，略显讽刺的语气与低柔的嗓音很不相称，大仓听过这个声音，哦，不对，他何止是听过，这声音几乎占据了他所有的梦境。

“……安田？”

“嗨，娘娘腔。”安田故作轻松地说，举起手挥了挥，像是在跟一个老朋友打招呼。

“我在哪儿？”大仓试图撑起身体，腹部撕裂般的疼痛缓解了一些，但还是热得像火烧一般，“不，先回答我你在这儿干什么？”

“这是北面的贫民窟。”安田故意略过了第二个问题，在这儿干什么？不眠不休地照顾你这傻大个儿，他能说么？

“那个打扮得像小丑的江湖大夫呢？”大仓努力搜刮着模糊的记忆，他记得自己为了逃脱狱警的看守，扯开了腹部的伤口，流血的伤口让他无法跑太远，只得闪身躲进旧城区蜿蜒的小巷，希望迷宫般的巷子能拖延住那些光有肌肉没有脑子的狱警。而安田发现了倒在巷子里等死的他，一头金发的小个子二话没说，硬是拖着他去了某个地下诊所，但之后的记忆就成了一团浆糊，怎么都记不清了。

混蛋，就不会问问我怎么样嘛。安田在心里咒骂道，但很快就恨不得掐死冒出这种酸溜溜想法的自己。

“别惦记了，你养不起人家的。”安田扶住大仓的肩，往后者腰间塞了个枕头，让大仓的腹部不至于太用力，“抱歉啦，这儿只有我，你就姑且将就吧。”

安田的发梢蹭过大仓裸露的锁骨，弄得他痒痒的，身材高大的狙击手低下头，正好看见安田的发旋，发根已经长出了一些黑色，与浅金的发丝形成鲜明对比。印象中安田总喜欢将头发染成奇特的颜色，红、橘、银，这次则是极浅的金色，久经折腾的头发竟仍然显得柔软，大仓必须用上全部的毅力才能阻止自己不要揉乱它们。

“警察就没找到这儿？”大仓强迫自己移开视线，安田身上有股甜腻腻的香味，像是混合了烟味的香草，刺激着他的鼻腔，刚刚喝下的水完全失去了效用，他的喉咙又开始火辣辣地疼。

“新闻上完全没消息，我从几个老朋友那儿听说条子在找一个逃犯。你到底惹了谁？什么时候也变成跟我一样的犯罪分子了？”安田反问道。

这完全戳中了大仓的痛处。

“我他妈的不知道。”大仓恶狠狠地说，但由于长久未进食，虚弱的声音一点威慑力都没有，“上个月我还是光荣退役的军人，现在却成了逃犯。”

安田仿佛听到了什么笑话，捂着嘴低低地笑了。

“我早说了，就你那少爷脾气，肯定得罪了不少人。一旦不能为他们所用，就只有被干掉的份儿。”安田终于笑够了，用一种幸灾乐祸的语气调侃道。

安田笑起来的时候，鼻梁边有两道深深的纹路，眼睛也眯成一条缝，大仓总觉得他笑起来像只兔子，尤其是现在，一缕不听话的金发翘了起来，随着安田的动作前后晃动着，像是兔耳朵。

“你知道个屁。”大仓回嘴，惊讶于自己竟然能跟安田进行如此和平的斗嘴，看来他是真的烧得不轻。

安田的笑容慢慢消退了，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着大仓，微微抿起的嘴角带着探究的神色，好像是在衡量大仓有没有说谎。大仓不太了解像安田那样的罪犯平时都过着怎样的生活，但他猜测多疑可能是他们保护自己的武器。大仓不怪他，谁愿意帮助一个前特遣队军人呢？

“这儿并不安全，条子很可能会找到这里。等你能走路了，我们就得离开。”安田轻轻叹了口气，移开了视线，无论如何，他好像决定相信这个曾经的敌人。

“出城公路肯定都被设了路障，飞机火车就更不用说了，能走到哪儿去？总不见得游泳吧。”大仓想不出他们能用什么方法逃离，不，应该说他逃不出去，安田不是警察想找的对象。

“这你就不用操心了。”安田简短地说，“还是集中精神养伤吧。伤口没感染，但短时间内只能吃流食，你要粥还是汤？”

“非得二选一吗？我想吃回锅肉盖饭。”

“大仓忠义，你是不是欠揍。”

“啧，开个玩笑而已。我要汤。粥太恶心了。”

安田狠狠弹了大仓的额头一下，转身往客厅走去。他当然没时间做饭，所谓的汤也不过是超市里的速食调味包而已，但现在可不是挑剔的时候。

“喂！安田！”大仓叫住了金发小个子，后者一脸不耐烦地回过头，纠在一起的眉毛让他多了份男子气概，“多谢你救了我。”

安田咬住了嘴唇，慢慢吐出屏住的呼吸。

“别客气。”

============================================

安田压低了帽檐，把厚厚的口罩往上拉了拉，这才走进街角的便利店。他掏出手机，按村上发来的清单，先买了两盒非处方药，然后是绷带和消毒药水，见到货架上的止疼药，顺手带上。他又拿了啤酒、瓶装水、饭团、仙贝、几盒打折的水果，还有各种口味的速食汤。安田把满满的购物篮交给收银员，后者是个染着粉色头发的年轻姑娘，正用镶嵌着无数碎钻的指甲戳刺着手机屏幕。

“咳咳。”安田咳嗽了一声，试图引起她的注意，“打扰了，我要结账。”

收银员漫不经心地嗯了一声，但摆弄手机的动作一点没停。

“我赶时间，能快点么？”安田又说，将手撑在柜台上，他的指甲修剪得很短，小指涂着海蓝色的甲油。

那姑娘终于抬起头，她微微噘着嘴，一副不情愿的样子。

“就来。”她说，开始扫条形码，“你是新来的吧？”

安田斟酌了一下，面前的女孩看上去不会超过20岁，不会是警方的追兵，为了不显得可疑，他只好点了点头。

“我就说嘛，附近的家伙们总会避开我打工的时间。”女孩耸耸肩，“不过最近生面孔太多了，前天还来了个凶巴巴的肌肉男，胸围比我还大，简直太好笑了哈哈哈。”

安田心下一动，贫民窟不常有外人光顾，听女孩的描述，那人十有八九是寻找大仓下落的追兵。得快点离开这儿，安田打定了主意，脸上的表情一点没变，当然他戴着口罩，而自言自语的收银员也没空盯着他看，但不外露感情已经成了安田的习惯，一时半会怕是改不了了。

“一共6780，刷卡？现金？”收银员虽一副吊儿郎当的辣妹打扮，但手脚很是麻利，也许是为了继续玩手机吧。

安田数出几张纸币，拎起三只塞得满满的塑料袋，连找零都没拿，快步往门口走去。

“喂！小不点儿！300块不要了吗？”收银员尖利的嗓音震得安田耳朵发疼，他还是喜欢低沉一点的声音，最好还带有胸腔的共振，就像一首好摇滚中背景的鼓点。

“拿着吧，你的假睫毛改换换牌子了。”安田拉下口罩，恶毒地回了一句，在那姑娘反应过来前，头也不回地离开了便利店。

自动门在他身后缓缓关上了，安田故意忽略了砸在玻璃上的高跟鞋。

 

大仓小心翼翼地换了个姿势，向电视遥控器伸出手去。他不敢太用力，只能尽量伸长手指，还差一点儿，就一点儿。

“干什么呢？”安田的声音从头顶传来，金发青年蹲下身，捡起遥控器，塞进大仓手里，“伤口又裂了怎么办？要是你因此挂了，我就能在你的墓碑上写‘大仓忠义，死于电视遥控器’。”

大仓哼了一声，打开了电视，漫不经心地换了台，最后在停在了综艺节目上。腹部的伤口已经开始愈合，撕裂般的疼痛被皮肉生长的酥麻取代了，瘙痒中有带有微微的刺痛，为了不用手挠，他只好用电视来分散注意力。

安田在大仓身边坐下，从鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋里掏出绷带、消炎药和消毒药水，又掀开一块松动的木板，从满是灰尘的地板下面拿出一个防水袋。

“衣服撩起来。”安田命令道，戴上乳胶手套，撕开了绷带的包装。

“你就不能温柔点儿嘛。”大仓乖乖掀起T恤，嘴上却还是不饶人。不知为何，跟安田在一起，他总会搜肠刮肚地挑起话题，生怕陷入沉默。仔细想想，就跟在自己喜欢的姑娘面前努力挑话头的男高中生一样。

不不，呸，他对这个背着几百条人命的小矮子可没意思。

安田没有回答，而是专注着解开大仓腹部的绷带。他的手指很短，手掌也小，看上去圆鼓鼓的，难以想象这双手能制作出情报部门至今无法破解的精密炸弹。安田小心翼翼地将绷带撕开，King作为地下医生的手艺非常精湛，医疗用品也是最一流的，比如大仓伤口的缝线就是不需要拆线的生物材料，会自动跟愈合的伤口长在一起，对于他们这种随时都可能跑路的人来说，这是最好不过的了。

狰狞的伤口已经消了肿，周围的皮肤呈现出浅粉色，新长出来的嫩肉已经将缝线包裹了起来。安田用手按了按，柔软的触感告诉他伤口恢复得比想象中要快。金发青年从一团棉球上扯下一片，在消毒水里浸湿，开始擦拭起伤口。

大仓突然跳动了一下，往后躲了躲。

“你老实点。”安田抬头瞪了那没用的大个子一眼，“现在还疼吗？”

清凉的消毒水缓解了伤口周围的痒痛，本就不疼，加上安田放轻了擦拭的动作，大仓没有感到任何不适。他之所以会往后退，只是因为安田突然靠得太近，甘甜的香草气味中又透着些辛辣，极富特色的气味浸润了他所有的毛孔，大仓几乎要忍不住抱上去。

安田消完毒，从防水袋里拿出敷料，将它们均匀地抹在干净的绷带上，然后又一次将伤口缠了起来。他的动作如此小心，布料擦过大仓的皮肤，就像羽毛一样轻柔。

“行了。”安田脱下手套，随意一扔，客厅角落已经堆了不少脏兮兮的手套和染血的绷带，乍一看像是杀人现场一般。

大仓长长舒了口气，他等不及拉开与安田的距离，但后者真的往后靠了，他又没来由地失落起来。

“我看你恢复得挺好，今天开始正常吃饭吧。”安田说，把塑料袋中的食物全部倒了出来，“但消炎药不能停。”

大仓伸手拿了一罐啤酒，另一只手还没碰到拉环，就被安田一把夺了过去。

“你是小学生吗？正常吃饭不是让你喝这玩意儿！”安田一向自诩是个好脾气的，但大仓每次都会挑战他耐心的极限，面前的家伙白长了那么大的个子，脑子简直比拳头还小。

“啊？不喝啤酒算什么正常。”大仓用一种理所应当的口气说，试图把啤酒罐夺回来，但安田把啤酒罐踢到了一边，将瓶装水塞到大仓摊开的手掌中。

“别闹，不然你就继续喝汤吧。”安田威胁道，大仓嘟起嘴，没再继续坚持。

客厅陷入了沉默，综艺节目的吵闹声成了绝佳的背景音，盖过了大仓飞快的心跳声。安田挑了一只三文鱼饭团，仔细撕开包装，然后递给大仓。他果然适合干精细活，饭团的塑料包装纸上一点海苔都没剩下，大仓还是第一次吃到如此完整的便利店饭团。

“你觉得自己还要多久才能走路？”安田往嘴里倒了些仙贝，咔吱咔吱嚼起来，他往后靠在墙边，支起一条腿，眼睛盯着电视，好像突然对介绍求婚地点的综艺节目产生了极大的兴趣。

“怎么？有人追来了？”大仓咬了口饭团，许久没有进食固体食物的胃收缩了一下。

安田啧了啧嘴，大仓的自理能力可能是零，但对此类危机有种天生的嗅觉。

“听便利店的人说，前天有个凶狠的肌肉男出现，是个生面孔。他们找到这儿只是时间问题罢了。”安田回答，花了五天时间才想到平民窟，是另有所图，还是安田寻找的藏身之处太高明？尽管不愿承认，但安田猜测应该不是后者。

大仓沉吟了一下。

“随时都能走。”

安田拉开啤酒罐，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了大半，几滴来不及咽下的液体顺着嘴角流了下来。他没有费心去擦，而是任由它们流进领口。

大仓突然感到口干舌燥。安田侧脸的线条十分优美，尤其是棱角分明的下巴，嘴角微微上扬，不喜也带有笑意，略厚的下唇被啤酒沾湿了，闪烁着金色的光，一滴浅色的酒液顺着侧颈滑落下来，在皮肤上流下一道湿迹。

“我明天出去一下……恩？”似乎感到了大仓的视线，安田转过头来，发现身材高大的狙击手正凑在自己颈边，挺直的鼻梁离自己的脖子只有头发丝的距离，均匀的呼吸完全喷在了皮肤上。

大仓伸出舌头，舔去了那滴闪着光的酒液。

安田屏住了呼吸，大仓出人意料的举动让他脑袋一片空白。怎么回事？大仓对男人也有那种意思？安田确实一直管他叫娘娘腔，但不代表大仓就会对男人的屁股感兴趣。

“……你脑袋被门砸了？还是想把自己的墓志铭改成‘大仓忠义，死于无法抑制的性欲’？”

大仓低低地笑了起来。

“不如改成‘大仓忠义，死于安田章大’。”

安田被堵得没了话。在他的印象里，大仓是个弹无虚发的狙击手，颇有些嫉恶如仇的味道，对安田这样的通缉犯从不手软。今天是怎么了，竟然会对自己亲近起来。

“你不是最讨厌我这种通缉犯的么。”安田压低了声音，像是不想让大仓听见。

“现在我也是通缉犯了，彼此彼此。”大仓耸了耸肩，被关进监狱那天起，他就不再相信所谓的特遣队了。

安田抬起手，用力揉了揉大仓的头发，黑色的卷发油腻腻的，发梢纠结在了一起，安田花了些时间才将它们梳顺。他的手指又来到大仓的下巴，后者的嘴唇周围长满了青色的胡渣，又短又硬，安田像挠小狗那样挠了挠它们。

“喂！就算我对你有点意思，也不代表你能把我当狗玩儿！”

安田哈哈大笑起来，眼睛眯成一条缝，脸颊上出现了两道深深的纹路。

“我觉得你更像好吃懒做的熊。”

============================================

村上将面前的安田从头到脚打量了一遍，后者看上去有些疲惫，但精神还算不错，脸色比上一次见面要好看许多。安田穿了件青色的套头T恤，袖子很宽，是时下流行的蝙蝠袖，过大的领口让他的锁骨完全露在了外面，让村上失望的是，安田裸露的皮肤上没有任何可疑的痕迹。

“要来点伟哥吗？算我送的。”村上突然没头没脑地说，今天他穿了白色的棒球外套，胸口的字母是金线刺绣的，说唱歌手的打扮无论何时看上去都让安田忍不住发笑。

“你的脑子也被门砸了吗。”安田翻了个白眼，村上吹毛求疵的视线让他浑身发痒，下意识地拉了拉领口。

“那帅哥还挺沉得住气嘛，不像个用枪的。”村上说，把一个冒着热气的马克杯推给安田，“不要伟哥，那还是来点阿司匹林？吗啡也有，如果你有兴趣。”

村上的语气就好像在问安田要不要在咖啡里加糖。

“我要一个月分量的，还有上次说的假护照。”安田说，端起咖啡喝了一口，淡得像水一样的液体又苦又涩，没多少咖啡味，喝到嘴里还有些颗粒物的碎渣。他虽然对咖啡没什么研究，但他十分肯定正常的滴滤咖啡不应该是这个味。

“一个月？”村上挑起一根眉毛，“这不会是我们最后一次合作吧？”

安田咽了咽口水，试图冲下口中的苦涩。他总是被嘲笑说话前言不搭后语，如今看来村上比他更甚。

“已经找上门来了。”安田简单地回答，他毫不怀疑面前打扮可笑的医生早就知道了前特遣队员大仓的越狱事件，军方试图封锁消息，但他们这些人总有各种各样打探消息的办法，这也是生存的必要手段之一。

村上没再说话，而是撩起胸前的链条，摸索了一番，解下其中一环，将金属圆环拉开，安田惊奇地发现看似坚硬的金属竟十分柔软，轻而易举就被拉成了直线。村上转过身，径直走向角落的猫砂盆，他花了些时间才将盆中的猫砂清理到一边，露出盆底，本该是塑料的地方却闪着银色的寒光，仔细看去，金属盆底竟有一个猫爪形状的暗门。村上把项链上卸下的金属丝插进钥匙孔，轻轻一转，咔嚓一声，暗门便打开了。

“一个月分量的阿司匹林，一粒都不少你的。”村上说，拆开的药片扔进纸袋，“看在你是老主顾的份上，这瓶双氧水算我送的。”

双氧水市场价还不到1千，村上却好像是给了安田巨大优惠一样，金发青年咳嗽了一声，咽下了嘴边的吐槽。

“在我面前拿这些没问题吗？不怕我告诉药监局？”安田接过纸袋扫了一眼，确定其中的药片数量没错，这才塞进了随身背包。

“你都要跑路了，哪有空去告密。”村上忙着将猫砂重新铺进盆里，头也不回地说。他的语气十分笃定，就好像知道安田不会出卖自己，安田自认为没有他这种自信。

“假护照呢？”

“Nino！把你的懒屁股挪到这儿来！”村上扯开嗓子叫道。

“哭什么丧！”二宫边揉耳朵边踢门进来，两手分别拿着两只粗瓷茶杯，腋下夹着一个文件夹，“整栋楼都听到你的大嗓门了！”

“没关系，整栋楼都知道你有个懒屁股。”

二宫啧了一声，将手中的茶杯往茶几上一砸，对村上竖起了中指。

“别嫉妒嘛，好好锻炼一下你也能有我这么讨人喜欢的屁股。”村上裂开嘴，标志性的虎牙让他的笑容看上去更幸灾乐祸了。

“你觉得自己的屁股很讨人喜欢？需要我告诉咱们帅气的邻居吗？”二宫似乎抓到了村上的弱点，不紧不慢地调侃道。

“你敢！”村上龇了龇牙，作势就要拍二宫的脑袋，后者灵活地往边上一躲，村上拍了个空。

“能先把护照给我吗？我就不多打扰了。”安田插嘴道，试图阻止村上的下一轮攻击。

但谁都没理他，二宫忙着躲避村上的巴掌，而村上似乎下定决心要好好教训一下自己的损友，也许是动作太大，村上的脸颊泛出了粉色，即便在墨镜的遮挡下也十分明显。二宫弯下腰，堪堪躲过村上的手肘。

“安田君，给我五分钟。”村上抽空回了一句，“你可以在沙发上坐一会儿，喝点咖啡什么的。”

“别听他的，这家伙只会用咖啡渣泡水给客人喝。”

“你还不是同一把茶叶用两遍！”

“茶叶渣本来就能二次利用！”

安田再也忍不住，他捡起二宫随意丢在地上的文件夹，果不其然，其中有两本绿色封皮的证件。小个子松了口气，把它们也塞进背包，快步走了出去，故意忽略了身后诸如“喂安田你还没给钱”的叫喊。

他可没时间看两个三岁小孩打架。他自己还有一个巨型儿童要处理呢。

 

安静得过分了。

大仓将耳朵贴在墙上，往常他总会听见洗衣机的轰鸣，但现在只能听见细微的响声，像是水滴落在地上，又像是滴答作响的指针，周而复始地告知着时间的流逝。

太安静了，大仓想。长年的军旅生涯让他对危险有种野性般的直觉，他保持着贴墙的姿势，小心翼翼地环视着狭小的卧室，从紧闭的窗帘到虚掩的门，似乎想找出隐藏在黑暗中的袭击者。

窗帘被紧紧拉上了，但窗户却留了条缝用于透气，偶尔有风倒灌进来，吹起脏兮兮的窗帘，将外界的自然光送进与世隔绝的室内。善解人意的举动此刻却成了危险的邀请函，受过训练的狙击手能抓住窗帘被吹起的短短几秒钟，将子弹精确地送进来。

大仓下意识地用手捂住腹部，确认绷带不会松开，然后慢慢蹲下身，将重心移动到脚尖，这是一个防御性姿势，唯一的缺点是时间一长小腿便会发麻，但大仓已经习惯了长时间维持同一个姿势，有时候为了一个狙击机会，他得连续等上好几个小时。

这是间逼仄的一居室公寓，窗户不是其唯一的弱点，大仓早就将这里观察了个遍，毕竟他整天躺在床上无所事事，没想到用来打发时间的观察竟派上了用场。现在，高大的青年在脑海中描绘了公寓的平面图，如果他是这次抓捕行动的负责人，会从哪里入手呢？虚掩的窗户当然不用说，剩下的入口便是玄关，如果强行进入，走投无路的犯人会选择其他逃脱路线，比如卧室与洗衣房相连的墙。

怪不得他听不见洗衣机的轰鸣声了。这种老式公寓没有专门的开水管道，而是设有锅炉房，一般都位于洗衣房附近。大仓用指节敲了敲卧室的墙，清脆的响声告诉他墙是中空的，没猜错的话，另一边就是隐藏的锅炉房。墙体虽是中空，但破坏起来也绝不容易，会想到提前布防，应该是想到安田炸弹艺术家的身份。

看来特遣队不仅考虑周到，还将他们的情报掌握得十分透彻。

难缠。大仓下了结论，突然希望安田不要回来了。

高大的青年轻轻呼了口气，尽量放慢呼吸，这是他的习惯，这样能更好地集中注意力，怪不得他以前的同僚们总是笑他像冬眠的熊。

而那些所谓的同僚，如今却成了追捕者。

大仓开始数数，配合着自己心跳的节奏，时间的流逝变成了冰冷的数字，1、2、3……1056、1057……3876、3877……

公寓门被推开时，大仓刚好数到4000。客厅中响起了脚步声，轻快而坚定，大仓听出那是属于安田的。果不其然，灿烂的金发很快出现在了卧室门口，安田正试图脱下自己的背包，猛一抬头，发现大仓并不像往常那样躺在床上装死，而是背靠墙蹲在床边，小个子疑惑地眨了眨眼，微微瞪大的眼睛在昏暗中明亮得像是被月光照亮的海面。

“这又是闹哪出？”安田开口道，往床边走来，毫无防备的背脊正对着窗口，而不知何处吹来的风将窗帘掀开了一角，夕阳照射进来，将安田的发梢染成了透明的橙色，他的脸由于背光而看不真切，但大仓分明看见了后者上翘的嘴角，安田的笑容何时变得如此柔和？柔和得好像下一秒就要消失似的。

大仓脚尖一点，猛地站了起来，仗着自己身高臂长，握住安田的手腕，用力一拉，后者踉跄了一下，直直地撞进了大仓的怀抱。

“怎么了——”

安田的话被一颗呼啸而过的子弹打断了。子弹擦着他的耳廓而过，深深嵌进了墙壁，在表面留下一个放射状的裂痕。

“嘘，别出声。”大仓凑在安田耳边说，后背再次贴住墙，一只手臂紧紧勒住安田的腹部，警惕地盯着窗口，似乎在等待下一次攻击。

安田不需要更多提醒了，他不是第一次面对特遣队的追捕，虽然上一次他身边有超过一打的便携炸弹和两只自动手枪，而现在他除了背包内的药品和大仓忠义外，什么都没有。

“他们包围了这儿，是吧。”安田没有回头，但他毫不怀疑大仓能听见自己。

“不止这里，还包括半径3km内所有区域，所有出城公路都设了路障。标准流程。”大仓回答，他们靠得那么近，安田感受到大仓说话时胸腔的震动。

“那窗口和大门都没戏了。”安田不愿做无用功，很快便放弃了以上两个逃脱路线，但狭小的卧室没有第三个出口，只有三面空空如也的墙。

等等，墙？墙什么时候成了阻止安田的工具？

“你有武器吗？”

“除非你觉得阿司匹林和假护照是武器，不然答案就是没有。”安田回答，皱起了眉头，他到底为什么会傻到让自己的便携式炸弹告罄？

大仓叹了口气，安田在这种情况下还偏要拐着弯说话，实在叫人头疼。身材高大的狙击手抬起右脚，同时伸出空闲的手从脚腕处抽出一把小巧的自动手枪，长长的枪管由于贴着皮肤，已经变得滚烫。

“你哪儿来的这玩意儿？”安田奇道，他给大仓换过无数次绷带，从来不知道只会吃和睡的大个子还藏了这么一手。

“一直都藏在睡裤下面啊。”大仓回答，“你又没脱过我裤子，当然不知道啦。”

暧昧的说法让安田红了脸。金发青年将发烫的脸颊归咎于大仓喷在自己耳中的呼吸。

“你不会认为这把枪就能干掉整个特遣队吧？”安田调侃道，“况且你不是最讨厌自相残杀的吗？”

“他们不是我的同伴。”大仓简单地说，低沉的声音听上去坚定异常。

他们的对话被又一发子弹打断了。然后是下一发，再下一发。雨点一般的子弹从窗口灌进来，在正对着的墙上留下密密麻麻的弹孔，看上去叫人头皮发麻。

大仓早就压着安田卧倒了下去，耐心地等待着弹匣用尽。不论代替他的狙击手是谁，那家伙都没有丝毫耐心，没有把握的射击只会暴露自己的位置，对打击目标一点用处都没有。

“你能把墙炸开吧？”大仓抬高了声音，让安田能在震耳欲聋的射击声中听清自己。

“当然能！只要给我炸弹！但我现在他妈的没有！”

“那就用你的小短手变个戏法。不然咱们就都交待在这儿了。”

安田咬住了嘴唇，他以为炸弹是黑礼帽里的鸽子吗？说变就变？他起码需要氧化剂才能让戒指里的高爆性化合物起作用……

“……还有一瓶双氧水，算我送你的。”

安田突然想起村上的话，对了，背包里除了阿司匹林药片，还有那瓶市面售价不超过1千的双氧水。

“给我三分钟，我能把这栋楼都炸了。”安田说，微微抬起下巴，给了大仓一个挑衅的表情。

压在他身上的大个子一把捂住他的嘴唇，无奈地摇了摇头。

“这么大声干什么，没发现子弹停了嘛。”大仓吐槽了一句。

无论包围此处的特遣队有多少人，他们都没给安田反击的机会。窗玻璃早就碎了一地，一楼公寓让窗口这个渗透点十分便利，好几个全副武装的特警从窗外翻了进来，他们穿着黑色防弹衣，戴着防暴头盔，大仓从未觉得这身标准战斗服有那么可笑。

“举起手！让我能看见它们！”

哦，天啊，这话听上去可真够搞笑的。

大仓确实举起了手，但他同时扣动了扳机，子弹从消音器中飞跃而出，消失在了那人的脖子中间。

战斗服唯一的弱点就是暴露在外的喉咙，有过亲身经历的大仓再熟悉不过了。

刚才试图让他们束手就擒的家伙被自己的血呛住了，血沫涌上了鼻腔，很快便倒了下去。

大仓没有浪费一秒钟，精准地将子弹送入其他人的喉咙，没多久，卧室中便弥漫起硝烟混合着血液的难闻气味。

“好了没有？”大仓回过头，抽空问了一句。

安田正将阿司匹林胶囊拆开，倒出药粉，将一些海蓝色的粉末填了进去，他手边已经有了不下十几颗指甲盖大的胶囊。圆鼓鼓的手指十分稳定，蓝色粉末一点都没浪费，安田轻轻咬住舌尖，露出的门牙让他看上去更像一只兔子了。

大仓解决掉从窗口进入的特遣队员，关上了卧室大门，将角落的床推到门口，趁机更换了弹匣。小巧的手枪一共只有十发子弹，而他随身也只带着两个备用弹匣，也就是说，他们只剩下二十发子弹可用了。

“这就够了。”安田自言自语了一句，数出七颗胶囊，剩下的则扔进口袋。

卧室外传来悉索的脚步声，不会超过五人，前锋小组的标配。大仓知道特遣队员没有指示不会贸然开枪，这给了他们喘息的机会。

大仓压低枪口，向那堵中空的墙偏了偏头。

安田将那几颗装满炸药的胶囊扔进嘴里，用唾液沾湿它们，轻轻吸吮了几下，医用胶囊很快软了下来，安田在其将要融化前及时吐了出来，随后浇上了双氧水，伴随细微的噼啪声，一缕青烟冒了出来。

砰！

大仓下意识地闭上眼，扬起的灰尘呛得他咳嗽起来，还没完全养好的腹部开始一抽一抽地疼，但他没时间注意这些，门外的追捕者们不会错过刚才的声音。

“这边。”安田握住大仓没拿枪的手腕，拉着大个子往墙边退去。中空的墙体被炸开了一个半人高的洞，刚好够一人弯腰通过，安田个子小，身体灵活，一弯腰便轻易钻了出去。

大仓就没这么好的运气。他比安田整整高出一个头，必须跪在地上才能勉强通过，由于没算好高度，脑门还被狠狠地撞了一下，尖锐的刺痛几乎让他忘记了抽痛的腹部。

“我靠！你就不能多放点炸药么！”大仓捂着脑袋抱怨道。正如他所料，中空的墙体另一边是锅炉房，冒着蒸汽的管道填满了狭小的空间，提供了无数藏身之处，管道尽头便是洗衣房，他们有了逃脱的希望。

“抱歉，我习惯了。”安田耸耸肩，漫不经心地伸手揉了揉大仓被撞红的额角，“我自己用那么大的就够了。”

“我告诉你，老子有1米8，以后注意着点。”大仓仍然嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，像是一个被抢了玩具的男孩。

说得好像有下一次似的。安田想。会有下一次吗？

“你有什么办法能离开城区？”大仓没有察觉安田的犹豫，而是大步向洗衣房走去，特遣队员用不了多长时间就会追到这里，他们没有时间可以浪费了。

“走水路出港，我搞了两本假护照。”安田指了指被自己牢牢护住的背包，“港口查得不严，等我们出了境，你爱去哪儿都行。”

大仓突然停下了脚步，安田一个不注意，差点撞了上去。

“干嘛啊？有情况？”

“你想去哪儿？”大仓突然没头没脑地问。

“啊？”

“我问你想去哪儿。咱们不一定要分开的，是吧？”也许是安田的错觉，大仓的声音比往常听起来要低，多了分犹豫不决，这般缺乏自信倒是少见。

“啊？”

“我是说，我想跟你在一块儿。”大仓下定决心般地转过身，嘴唇撅了起来，与身高极不相配的巴掌脸上挂着可称之为任性的表情。

安田终于反应了过来，半张的嘴唇渐渐扬起了一个角度。

“我本来是想去冲绳潜水的，不过我猜大堡礁也不错吧。”安田笑着说，大仓终于看清了他柔和的笑容，像是散发着香味的海风。

可惜了，大仓没时间好好享受安田的微笑了，他举起枪，将枪管搁在安田肩头，扣动了扳机，子弹擦着安田的颈侧呼啸而出，射穿了一个特遣队员的喉咙。

“大仓忠义！下次能不能先提醒一句？”该死，安田也开始用‘下次’这个词了。

“你的肩膀高度正好，又稳，当枪托再好不过了。”大仓笑着说，掰过安田的肩，让后者背对自己，又一次将枪管搁在了后者的肩头。大仓的胸膛紧紧贴在安田后背上，他又开了几枪，每一枪都准确地击倒了一个追兵。

“……我能问你件事吗？”安田揉了揉耳朵，尽管装了消音器，耳边的枪响仍然让他鼓膜生疼。

“什么？”

“为什么你的那话儿顶着我的屁股？”

大仓的手抖了一下，子弹射偏了，没有射穿最后一个追兵的喉咙，而是射中了那个倒霉蛋的膝盖。

“这是战斗应激反应！”

安田十分庆幸自己没有从村上那儿买伟哥，省下的这笔钱能买一套不错的潜水装备呢。

他想。

 

END

============================================

感谢友情客串的二宫和也先生！


End file.
